


A Welcome Distraction

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [265]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.This is a new log and has not previously been posted to the game.





	A Welcome Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).
> 
> This is a new log and has not previously been posted to the game.

Coming back from the kitchen, Ryan hands Sam a fresh beer, then lies back on the couch, his head pillowed on his husband's thigh. "Eleanor's never going to leave him," he pronounces confidently, and gestures with his own bottle towards the flat-screen. "I don't think she even really wants him to know she's thinking about it."

"You don't think he's that oblivious though, do you?" Sam says, taking a drink. "He has to know something's going on."

"He's just so self-absorbed, though. I think if she ever did leave, he'd be completely shocked." Ryan sets his beer down on the coffee table in favor of laying his hand on Sam's thigh.

"I hope you're not trying to tell me something," Sam jokes, eyeing Ryan.

"Ha. Not a chance," Ryan assures him, nuzzling Sam's thigh with his cheek. "Oh, shit — and now Ricky knows too," he exclaims as the end credits begin to roll. "These people, man. Do you ever miss having that kind of drama in your life?"

"No," Sam says without hesitation, stroking his fingers through Ryan's hair. "I don't have any patience for that sort of thing. You?"

"Not even a little bit," Ryan answers, shutting his eyes with a satisfied smile. "My teenage self would be shocked."

"You were a bit of a drama queen, were you?" Sam teases.

"Maybe a little bit," Ryan answers, unabashed. He laughs softly in memory. "Especially before I came out. I could never get too into just one girl before another came along. That caused some trouble."

"I'll bet," Sam says, amused and shaking his head. "What about after you came out?"

"After I came out, everything seemed to _matter_ so much more, you know? But it was still a string of guys," Ryan recalls. "Because finally I was getting more of what I wanted, and I just couldn't settle down."

"But you settled down for Andrew," Sam says quietly.

"Yeah. I wanted to settle down. But I needed someone to put that on me, because I wasn't managing it on my own." Ryan loosely curls his hand around Sam's knee. Some of his rules are so internalized now that he'd follow them regardless, but he still needs the feeling of his lover grounding him.

"So did I put it on you too?" Sam asks, working through things in his own head.

"Yeah. Not by anything you did, really," Ryan says, gazing up adoringly up at his lover. "Just by _being_. I wanted it so bad, it didn't take much to find that in you."

"I'm glad," Sam says with a smile. "I'm also glad you got over the drama. That's not me at all. Some of my mates, yeah, but they're the ones I don't see much." And won't anymore in the case of Tom.

"Yeah, I feel like I'm just too old for that." Ryan chuckles. "Life is much mellower now."

"Is it?" Sam teases, poking at Ryan's ribs.

"Hey!" Ryan curls up into a ball, trying to protect himself from any more tickling. Squirming away, he climbs up to straddle his husband's lap.

"What? I was trying to make things more exciting now that we're all mellow," Sam says, managing to maintain a straight face.

"You," Ryan counters, nipping at Sam's jaw, "always have a talent for making things exciting. Don't worry, I'm not bored." He laughs at the thought of it. And tickles Sam back.

Sam yelps and dives in again, tickling harder, the two of them falling over on the couch.

"Oh god, mercy," Ryan gasps between giggles, wriggling beneath his lover but unable to get away. "Mercy!"

"I have no idea what that means," Sam teases, nipping at Ryan's jaw, his cock suddenly so fucking hard. Christ. Hand sliding between them, cupping Ryan through his jeans.

Ryan groans and presses into Sam's hand, responding immediately to his touch. He loops his arms around Sam's neck and kisses him, tasting his lover hungrily.

"I was going to torment you this weekend," Sam gets out between kisses, their plans changed at the last minute by a glitch in the shooting schedule.

With a whimper, Ryan replies, "It's still the weekend." Ever hopeful.

"So it is," Sam says, shifting back a little, his hand still on Ryan's cock. "I want you in the bedroom, boy. Naked. Find a ring, a decent-sized plug and some lube."

"Yes, Sir." Ryan moves carefully, wary of that hand. Then he's off, racing the short distance to the bedroom and heading straight for the abbreviated travel toy stash. He lays the requested items out on the bed and kneels on the floor, careful not to overstep his bounds by doing anything Sam hasn't ordered yet.

Sam gives Ryan a couple of minutes, turning the TV off - for now - and taking their plates to the sink. And then he follows his boy down the hall to their bedroom, his cock aching so fucking much it hurts. "Good boy," he murmurs, stepping into the room to find Ryan on his knees, his posture perfect. "Put the ring on."

"Yes, Sir," Ryan whispers, his excitement rising to a fever pitch in anticipation. He carefully fits the ring around his erection and hisses a little at the strict bite, but relief washes over him along with it. He can't fuck up now, not unless he really tries hard to.

Sam watches, eyes hot on his boy. "Now put the plug in. Give me a show of it."

Ryan nods, struck mute for the moment. He drops gracefully to his elbows and lubes up the plug, then reaches back to tease it around his hole. Going down on his forearm to open himself further, starting to fuck the plug in by increments. He groans as it forces him open.

A rough throb of his cock and Sam doesn't even try to hold back his own groan, letting Ryan hear exactly how the sight is affecting him.

That groan melts Ryan, dripping over him like warm honey. A sharp flash of pain when he pushes too fast and then his body swallows the plug to its wide base, leaving him with breath hitching.

"Good boy," Sam murmurs, his cock giving another sharp throb. Fuck. "You can come and undress me."

Carefully Ryan rises to his feet, moving a little slower than usual as he adjusts to the stretch in his ass. He pulls Sam's t-shirt off over his head, skimming along his ribs, then pulls his cargo shorts down for Sam to step out of. His mouth waters as it always does at the sight of his lover naked.

"Do you remember what I promised you?" Sam asks, cock bobbing in front of him, already wet at its tip.

Ryan swallows hard. "That you'd let me fuck you like this," he says hoarsely, trying to wrap his head around it.

"You like that idea?" Sam asks, like it's a genuine question. Purposely tormenting Ryan even more.

"Y-- yes, Sir." Ryan isn't certain quite how it'll go, topping Sam when he's all tricked out like the bottom he is. Should be interesting, at the very least. His cock pulses in its ring. "Please."

"Please what?" Sam prompts with a wicked grin.

"Please let me fuck you, Sir." Ryan manages a whisper.

"You can prep me too, boy," Sam says, giving Ryan a firm kiss on the mouth before he gets on his back on the bed.

"Oh sweet Jesus," Ryan mutters, staring at his gorgeous lover. He picks up a bottle of lube from the nightstand and kneels between Sam's spread thighs. Every movement he makes causes the plug to shift inside him, the ring to pull at his skin, and now he's going to finger his Sir. _Fuck_. He sets the bottle aside and crouches down, licking at Sam's hole instead.

"Oh, fuck," Sam blurts out, hand going straight into Ryan's hair, tugging lightly.

This makes more sense. Ryan laps at his lover's ass, loosening the tight muscle enough that he can poke his tongue inside. He wraps his hand around Sam's cock and strokes in time with his tongue plunging deep.

"Mm-mm," Sam groans, shaking his head and pushing Ryan back. Too fucking close for his own liking. "I want you inside me. Your _cock_ inside me, boy."

Ryan mutters something vaguely like _yes, Sir_ and sits back on his heels. He slathers lube onto Sam's ass and extra onto his cock, mindful of the 4-gauge piercing that's about to split him open. And Sam talks about bumping him up to a 2...? Guiding the head carefully into his lover's body, Ryan hisses at the tightness and pushes inside.

"Oh, god," Sam moans, lifting his legs and pulling them back. Making more room for Ryan inside his body, his hole stretched, forced to take that unyielding metal.

Whimpering Ryan rocks forward to his elbows, taking Sam by fractions. He nips hungrily at his lover's neck, licking away the sting only to do it again.

"Fuck me," Sam murmurs, angling his hips to take Ryan even deeper. His feet pressing against the plug in Ryan's ass.

The driving pressure against his sweet spot spurs Ryan on. He withdraws nearly to the tip and thrusts back inside, a moan choked from his throat as he buries himself impossibly deep. 

"That's it, boy. Fuck me harder," Sam demands, groaning with every thrust, that ring rubbing over his prostate with every thrust. "Make me come just like this."

Ryan whimpers, his muscles clutching tightly at the plug. He digs his fingernails into Sam's hips and pushes deep again, setting up a fast rhythm. Demanding response with every thrust, giving himself over to fucking his lover.

"Oh fuck yeah," Sam breathes, lifting up to kiss Ryan, to bite at his mouth, and whisper in his ear, "Pound the come out of me." His orgasm slamming into him only seconds later.

Mewling, Ryan fights the grip of Sam's body because it's abruptly _too much_. His cock is swollen and painful and he gasps, struggling to keep it together with that ring binding him. "Sir," he grates out, "please!"

"No," Sam says, shaking his head, his come a sticky mess between them. "You wait."

A whine escapes Ryan's lips, his whole body stiff with strain. He claws himself back from the edge of his climax, breathing harshly. Staring desperately at his Sir. "Please?"

Sam shakes his head again. "No." Knowing he's being a bastard.

Whimpering, Ryan clenches tightly around the plug once more, a shock of need working through him. His whole body taut, he nods. "Yes, Sir."

"Good boy," Sam nods, both impressed and pleased. "Now ease out and come take a nap with me. I want you well-rested for a second round."

"Oh god." Ryan wasn't expecting _this_. He should've been, he realizes — much too late. Sleep is the furthest thing from his mind but he tries to obey, to be good. Lies down next to his lover and immediately turns to Sam, wrapping arms and legs around him.

Sam couldn't care less whether they sleep or not. Really, it's all about pushing Ryan. Seeing how good, how obedient his boy can be. Oh, and tormenting him. Of course. Letting his fingers play over Ryan's still rigid aching cock.

Ryan whimpers, jerking back in an instant. Glutton that he is, he's pressed right back up against Sam in the next moment, however. Realizing this, he lets a faint smile stray across his face, then whispers, "It's like I never fucking learn."

Sam laughs. He can't help himself. "I love you," he murmurs, kissing Ryan.

The kiss isn't enough, and Ryan whimpers when it's over all too quickly. But he behaves and lays his head on Sam's shoulder, feeling the thunder of his heartbeat.

It's not a long nap but the sun's changed position on their bedroom wall when Sam opens his eyes again. He stretches a little, quietly, in place, trying not to disturb or displace Ryan.

"Hey," Ryan whispers, coming out of a light doze. He lifts his head so he can meet his lover's eyes, and smiles.

"Hey." Sam smiles back. "How're you doing?"

"I'm good. There's turquoise in your eyes in this light," Ryan murmurs, pressing his aching cock against Sam's thigh.

"Yeah?" Sam grins and kisses Ryan, pulling him in even closer.

Ryan sighs happily into the kiss, licking gently into Sam's mouth. His hips move with an urgency of their own, starting to rub against Sam.

"Mm," Sam groans into the kiss, letting Ryan rut against him. "You're not coming til you fuck me again."

"Again?" Ryan asks with a little whimper. "You mean you're not sore enough yet?" He slides his hand down to cup Sam's ass.

Sam shakes his head. "You don't want to?" he teases.

"You know I want to," Ryan answers immediately, lest Sam take back the offer. "I want you on your knees this time. So I can watch my cock coring you open."

"Since when did you get so bossy?" Sam asks but he's grinning, already shifting onto his hands and knees.

"Since you ordered me to top you twice in one day," Ryan shoots back. He slides his hands over Sam's hips, then spreads his cheeks with his thumbs. And groans at the sight of his lover's well-fucked hole. "If you're sure..." he trails off, and pushes inside to the crown.

Sam groans, head dropping between his shoulders, a spark of pain-tinged pleasure skittering up his spine. "I'm always sure," he grits out, pushing back to take more.

And Ryan gives him everything, slowly pushing deeper. Power rushes through his blood and he digs blunt nails into Sam's thighs, marking his prize. Eases back, then slams inside.

"Fuck, yeah, _harder_ ," Sam demands, going to his elbows.

"Pushy," Ryan bites out, but he's teasing, and _god_ \-- he drives back in, taking, conquering. Marking his man as his own.

Sam wraps a hand around his cock, stroking as Ryan pounds into him, so fucking close he can taste it.

Ryan can feel Sam edging closer to the edge, and he whines in spite of himself. "Sam," he gasps, muscles strung tight, his body feeling like it will burst if he doesn't get this godforsaken ring off. "Please!"

"Please what?" Sam grits out, clamping his fingers around his cock.

With a groan Ryan clenches tight around the plug in his ass, lightning streaking through him. "Please let me come, Sir!"

It's so tempting to say no again but Sam holds to his promise and nods. "Do it. Fill me," he growls, working his own cock again.

That's half the battle. Ryan ducks his head and _wills_ his orgasm to rise, pleasure building and seething through his blood until the cock ring constricting him is an annoyance, an afterthought... "Motherfuck me!" he shouts, pain exploding through his body along with a relief so intense it brings tears to his eyes.

"Good boy," Sam murmurs, cock spurting over his fingers as that wet heat floods his insides. Fuck yes.

Ryan gasps out a sob, his hips still working. _Everything_ hurts now. "Please," he begs, the words nearly a whimper. He drops his head and grazes his lips over Sam's nape, licking out at a drop of sweat. "Please. Sir."

Sam nods. "Go ahead," he says, waiting for Ryan to pull out before moving to help him with the ring and the plug.

Shakily Ryan sits back on his heels. He's supposed to take care of Sam right now, he's pretty sure, but he's done in. Drained and sore, his body still pulsing with a cruel afterglow. Rolling over he lets Sam deal with the plug, then reaches for his lover in silent plea.

Ring and plug set aside, Sam wraps himself around Ryan, pulling the covers up over them both. "I love you," he murmurs. "And I'm so proud of you."

"Mm-hmm." Ryan nods muzzy agreement, burrowing into the shelter of his Sir's body. "I hurt."

"Where?" Sam asks, suddenly concerned.

"My cock, mostly," Ryan mumbles. That last orgasm took everything out of him.

"Yeah?" Sam grins. He can't help himself. "Would my rubbing it make things better or worse?"

Ryan groans. " _Sam_ ," he protests, shuddering at the thought.

Sam laughs. "Don't worry. I'll behave myself," he promises, settling in even more fully, his arms tight around Ryan.


End file.
